


The Big Boy and the Little Man

by CharlieHorse



Category: Original Work
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Military, Rape/Non-con Elements, Roleplay Logs, Small Dom/Big Sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 02:23:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17572511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieHorse/pseuds/CharlieHorse
Summary: This is an OOOOLD RP log: Holt is a massive, intimidating man. Troy is the opposite. But Troy has a big dick. 'Nuff said.





	The Big Boy and the Little Man

Holt graduated the top of his class in basic. The man was simply intimidating, even the drill sergeant, a seasoned veteran, was scared of the massive man. Holt was born on a farm down south that he and his father and brothers kept by themselves, so being a big bull was just the way things were for him. When he joined the military he was surprised that most of the men weren't much bigger than he was at 16. Holt stood a head taller than most, chest covered in thick hair, his body bulging and hard. His muscles looked like they were carved from marble.

He had decided a long time ago he wanted to join the marines, and this was only the first step. He was being shipped off to a training facility specifically designed for training Marines, he joined in late, making a special exception for him, but he was confident he could easily catch up with the rest of his new squad mates. He might have over estimated his standing however. The first week was nothing, but the men were bigger and beefier, and though he still was leaps and bounds more masculine and muscular than anyone else he didn't think it was a problem. But that was his mistake.

It was a cold Friday night. He'd caught wind of how they hazed new recruits here, and Holt had missed the whole thing, little did he know the older recruits were plotting something special for him. Holt had intimidated a specific recruit, the "runt" of the group that had still somehow managed to meet every requirement and past the physical tests, the poor kid who brought Holt's ire was named Troy. Handsome and strong but not nearly as big as Holt, where Holt stood nearly a head over most he stood almost two over Troy. Compared to Holt, Troy was a twig. The older group thought it would be funny to knock Holt out (With some extra strength sleeping pills, it took nearly double the does to knock him out.) and tie him to Troy's bed, completely naked. It took nearly 8 of them to drag him to Troy's bunk and tie him down.

They left him face down on Troy's bed, he was passed out and snoring but the sleeping pills were wearing off. Holt wouldn't be found for hours unless someone decided to stick around the compound when everyone else had the day off to go into town and do whatever the fuck as long as they didn't get arrested. Holt roused from his sleep angry. He'd been had and he didn't like it. He screamed that he was going to beat the shit out of them but there was no one there to hear him. He tried breaking free but the bed was soldered to the floor and the restraints were incredibly thick, heavy duty things that looked like they nabbed them out of some expensive fetish shop. Holt stopped yelling soon, his anger not subsiding but he realized he was stuck and yelling wasn't going to help. His only hope was the instructor deciding to do a random bunk check. Until then he was stranded, he couldn't even tell whose bed he was on.

Troy was indeed the runt of the group. He was slim toned, but small in stature. He had barely managed to pass the requirements to join up with the marines, luckily for him. He was grateful, having come from a rather rough family life, the chance to be away from them and work on himself was something he wouldn't pass up. Of course, being a new recruit, Troy had taken part in the initial hazing and there was one thing that his fellow bunk mates found out about him.   
  
His monster cock.  
  
Or so they liked to call it. Troy didn't like to brag, but did realize that his dick was bigger than anyone else's on the ship; Or, at leas the ones who participated in his hazing. Most of the new recruits had been there and had ogled at the size of Troy's piece. The only person who hadn't been present was the man who intimidated him the most, Holt. Holt was big, hairy, and extremely muscular. He could easily snap a twig like Troy in half. It kind of upset the man, having been looked down by someone who was clearly bigger.   
So here he was, on everyone's day off, still at the compound with nothing to do. He hadn't really made any good friends or buds with any of the crew, but he thought they'd at least invite him into town. It was then Troy heard someone yelling. Curious he jogged towards the noise, coming to his sleeping quarters where, laying in front of him, was a sight to behold. There was Holt. The man who had intimidated him, tied to HIS bed, completely . "What the? Dude what are you doing?" He asked, sounding surprised. He didn't think Holt would do this to himself... so it must have been the others who knocked him out and placed him here.   
Troy couldn't help himself, letting his eyes wander over the man's firm, muscular, and extremely hairy body. What amazed him the most was Holt's ass. He'd never seen an ass like that on a man. Biting his lower lip he leaned forward and placed a hand on the fuzzy round rump, his cock growing stiff within his uniform. "Looks like the big strong muscle jock is helpless right now." He said, groping his own bulge as an evil, twisted thought crosses his mind

"Get yer fucking hands off me, faggot." He growled as he jerked. The bed jumped before his body fell back into place. The thick, solid metal moaned under his weight as he came to rest after his outburst. He was face down on the bed. He had three bars one on his hands and knees and then one on his feet. They looked like they barely fit him, obviously being made for a man that was a little smaller than him but they fit none the less. Holt however was obviously much too large for the bed. It put him in a strange position that mans his ass stick out thanks to the length of his thighs and how low the bed was to the ground. It was like he was in a "fuck me" position.

Between his legs there was another surprise His massive foot long cock and his large baseball sized testicles. It looked proportionate for his massive body but it still didn't diminish the fact that his cock was fucking massive. All the rubbing and struggling had left it semi-hard, sticking out between his legs and almost off the bed. His entire body was covered in hair too, his thick pubes were almost as thick as his beard, his balls were covered in a nice coating and his ass was covered a little more sparingly but near the center it was pure black with dense fur.

"Quit yer ogling and get someone who will get me out of this fuckin thing, ya fucking pansy." He growls, his voice was his usual angry, demeaning tone, just louder. Usually he was softer when he talked, which coming from his deep bass of a voice, it was still incredibly intimidating so when he yelled it was a deep, booming noise that vibrated through his body. But right now, he was completely helpless, completely and utterly unable to move, his ass was right there on display, obviously a gift. The other recruits probably felt sympathetic towards Troy as Holt did treat the other man ruthlessly.

Troy frowned a bit as the man insulted him. "Well it seems to me, you Faggot, that you're the one tied up, naked on my bed." He says leaning forward to grope that hairy rump. "In the best fuck me position I've seen." He continues taking a step back and shucking off his pants, his own semi-hard cock fold out, slopping against his thigh. It was still pretty massive, bigger than what Holt was sporting between his two legs. Troy moved over to his dresser and began to fish in it, looking for the items.   
He had a couple of condoms and a small tub of lube in here, though he never thought he'd actually get to use them. The condoms were a bit ratty looking, having procured them from an old bar bathroom. Most of them had tears in the packaging and the few he did safe were wrinkled, but still closed. The lube was a bit tougher to get, but he did manage to get a small bottle from an old Chinese pawn shop. There was a tiny sex section in the store with used blow-up dolls and dildos. The old man running it was staring him down and laughed at him when he bought the small bottle of unlabeled lube.   
He grabbed the two items and moved back to his current prisoner, standing between those thick, hairy thighs, giving them a quick slap as his cock fell between the man's glutes. "I think yer ass needs a pounding from a proper cock. Yours is too small to give any good pleasure." He said, which was a lie.. Holt did indeed sport a monstrous cock and even though Troy's was bigger, it was still impressive The recruit just had to hold something over the man's head, make him feel bad or anger him. After all, he did have the bigger cock. Troy took the lube and squirted the clear liquid onto his fingers and began searching for that tight, virginal, hairy entrance in that thick, black crack. he teased the rim of the man's ass before pushing his finger in, stretching him out quickly before adding another, all the while his other hand was exploring the man's muscular and firm body.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Holt said with every bit of seething anger he could muster. He began jerking on his restraints. The metal clanged loudly together and dented and scratched but didn't even bend. He began feeling sweat roll down his back. He'd never been in a position of such helplessness, he didn't know what to do. He was the biggest and oldest of his brothers so he was always the top dog and that continued here, but right now he was totally helpless. His body was retrained, his ass was on complete display in all it's temping, tantalizing glory in the most compromising position imaginable. His knees hoisted his ass slightly off the bed while his arms were cuffed to the legs connecting to the bed frame, it was incredibly uncomfortable to support himself with his elbows in such a position. He looked like a cat stretching almost, it looked like he was presenting his ass to get fucked. All 300 pounds of his thick, muscled body, presenting itself to this faggot who probably wasn't even half his weight. Holt was a fucking giant compared to him.

"Don't you fuckin-ERK!" He grunted suddenly as he felt the finger jab into his virgin hole, he squeezed tightly. It hurt at first but he couldn't stop his ass from adjusting to the penetration. His body's natural reactions. He kept silent for a moment, the only noise he made was his heavy breathing. "Get yer fucking finger out of me, you fucking cocksucker." This wasn't a loud yell, it was a low growl, like a dog about to bite, Holt however couldn't bite, obviously. His intimidation game was ruined, he was in no position to beat this kid and intimidating is the only way he knew. It was how he got his way, rarely did he ever resort to violence, though he wasn't afraid to, but in this position he could do neither. His only means of power was robbed from him and now he was totally and utterly at the mercy of the scrawny faggot with his finger in his tight, virgin ass.

“Shut the fuck up, or I'll go get someone to fuck that mouth of yours pop your cherry." Troy says in a bit of a growl, realizing his power he has over the man. Troy was the youngest in his family ad the scrawniest, but his musculature was still there. He had a toned body and a massive cock. more than he could say about his older brothers, who were both sporting beer bellies and small cocks. Back to the man beneath him, stretched out presenting his hairy ass, Troy added another finger and began to fuck him slowly with all three fingers, stretching out his hole a bit, but not too much. He wanted the larger man to feel his cock stretch his virgin hole.   
"Look at you, presented to me like a whore on a stick. Or whatever." God he was an idiot. "I bet you can't wait to be fucked by a faggot like me, can you?" He asked, his tone dripping with sarcasm as he spanked the man's ass hard. He tore open the package to the condom, examining it a bit before slipping it over his now fully erect cock. It throbbed as it was placed in it's prison and Troy dribbled the lube over the condom, preparing himself to take that ass. He spread the man's muscular, firm buns and exposed his lubed up, prepared hole. "Get ready, you fag, I'm gonna fuck your tight pussy." He says, his voice sounding harsher as he places the head of his cock to the man's hole and pushes. His cock stretched and stretched the man's hole until it finally slips inside with a small popping noise. Troy let out a gasp as the heat enveloped his cock, his hands squeezing the man's ass hard as he tries and fails to suppress a moan.

Holt growled loudly as the second finger was added. He jerked but between his massive thighs and his tight muscles he couldn't move much, he certainly couldn't move out of his position. In fact when he tried to move away, arching his back, it only put his ass more on a pedestal, making it look more round and fuckable as he struggled to escape. "If you fucking touch me with your dick I'll fucking castrate you." He growls just as he feels the man's big cock push between his tight, flexed cheeks. He could feel it as it slicked nearer and nearer to his hole through his fat ass cheeks until it found it's target and then kept pushing, harder and harder. Holt began growling. The noise grew louder and louder until it became a yell just as the cock popped in. It was painful at first and it caused Holt to jerk and shake with anger but he was helpless. Each of his ass cheeks was about the size of the man's head, the massive mounds of flesh trembled as he tried pushing the man's cock out but it only served to make his entry easier. The sound of metal moaning could be heard as Holt pushed his chest down into the flimsy bed, as if trying to become one with it. But as with the fingers, he slowly starts adjusting to the massiveness of it all. He can't help it, just like he can't help that pang of pleasure when it hit that spot inside of him.

Troy growls and grips Holt's meaty ass as those cheeks tremble beneath his palms. His cock throbs inside the man's ass as he slowly pushes more and more of it into his tight, stretched hole. His cock, which was about as thick as a coke can, pushed and stretched out that tight hole and brushed past the man's prostate and deeper into his anus, keeping a constant pressure on the sensitive spot. There was a tingling over the man's dick, something he'd never felt before, and it felt AMAZING! At first, he thought it was the man's hairy hole tickling his cock, but it was tingling from the inside and it felt so good that Troy's eyes rolled back into his head a bit as his hips bucked wildly and without a rhythm, like he was trying to stop his body from convulsing from the pleasure. "Fuck! You're hairy jock pussy feels AMAZING!" He groans out, his hefty balls slapping against the man's fuzzy cheeks erratically and Holt was starting to feel it too, his growls and grunts became whimpers as the tingle spread through his ass. It started where the man's cock was touching but it spread through his body. He gasped into the pillow, trying to stifle a moan as it reached his cock which began perking up. It managed to reach it's full foot long size and begin drooling, he remembered it feeling so large and full, and it would be the last time it ever felt that way. He began arching his back, this time not as a means of escape but as a way to push his ass into the cock more. He'd never admit it but he was enjoying it. He'd fuck fags before, he'd fuck the shit out of fags and women alike but he swore the day anyone got near his ass he'd off'em, but this was totally different than what he was expecting. He couldn't stop moaning, whimpering, quivering just about from the feeling in his ass. It was mind blowing.

The young recruit regains a bit of himself and looks down at Holt, watching how the huge, muscular, hairy brute was arching his back and pushing his ass into Troy's cock, until every last inch was buried inside his tight pucker. "Fuck yeah, dude. Look at yourself, you're pushing your ass into my cock!" Troy says as he begins to set a rhythm, a brutal pace as he pounded that hairy ass. "Do you like my huge cock fucking your jock pussy?" He asks, leaning over the man so that his face was next to his ear. His cock begins to tingle some more, unbeknownst to Troy or Holt, it began to grow, stretching the crappy condom which was already stretched to it's limit. "Tell me... tell me you love getting your pussy pounded by my cock." He growls out, feeling the condom get tighter on his cock, thinking he was about to blow.

"F-fuck off!" He growled just before his words devolved into a moan. His face was burning red and he begins sweating buckets. His cock feels tight, like he's about to cum but none of the overwhelming sensation is there, it just feels tight. He groans and tries to say something is wrong but his voice gets caught in his throat as the man begins pounding into him. It gets worse, the tingling in his ass increases and he can feel his ass getting stretched wider. He feels something in his ass, it feels like rubber, the fucker at least had the decency to put on a condom but as the fuck grew more intense Holt was unable to tell, he could only register his ass was being filled by something big. And it felt bigger than it looked, which was saying something, the scrawny guy was hung like a horse but this felt like someone was shoving a big barreled baseball bat up his ass. He was so lost he didn't even register the feeling of the condom snapping as the man's cock grew too large from it, he did however register how it was seemingly reaching deeper and deeper inside of him however.

Troy laughed as the man moaned around his cock, continuing to buck his hips into the man's ass. He did notice when the condom snapped and he knew something was wrong. He paused for a moment to reach back and look at the base of his cock. It was WAY bigger than what it was when he started and he frowned at it. "Huh, my cock's gotten bigger." He says, though he doesn't stop thrusting into the man. The tingle was feeling too good. "Oh well." He grins, and drives his hips forward, the tingling over his cock seeming to burst wildly, creating intense sensations over his shaft as it continues to grow wider and stretch deeper and deeper into the man. "FUCK! Your pussy feels soooo good!" He groans out, his hips grounding against the man's ass. "Fucking tell me to pound your pussy!" He says before he reaches around to find the man's cock to jack him off, only.... he couldn't find it. He furrowed his brow. "Fuck dude, where's your dick at?" He asks, not slowing down his pace as his hands travel up the man's hairy tree-trunk like thighs to locate his cock.

The larger man thought he had gone soft, he felt the sheets on his cock but it still felt hard, he couldn't figure it out, not like he tried with his entire body tingling and his brain souped up in hormones. He didn't even notice as the feeling of the sheets disappeared and his cock slowly retracted into his forest of pubes. 4 inches, 3, 2, it could barely be seen in the mess of pubic hair he had, his balls were soon to follow but remained mostly visible despite them becoming the size of marbles. His ass on the other hand got more sensitive, he could feel the cock pushing deeper and deeper and he could even feel it push out ever so slightly against the wall of his gut, bulging his stomach out slightly. "DON'T FUCKING JOKE." He growled, his anger sounding more like fear mixed with pleasure, his ass suddenly tightened as it washed over him, squeezing Troy's cock in an unimaginable tightness.

“I can't fucking find i-" troy was stopped mid sentence and let out a loud groan as the man's ass tightened around his cock, squeezing it as though he was milking it. "Oh FUCK! I wanna cum!" He groans out pushing his now two feet worth f dick inside the muscle jock's hairy ass, giving up on his search for the mans now tiny cock and balls. He thrusts become a bit slower from the tightness, but were just as hard as he tries to bring himself to orgasm. "Tell me to cum up your jock pussy!" He growls out, reaching around to pinch at the man's perky nipples, grope his meaty pecs. "C'mon! Beg for me to fuckin' cum up your dirty jock pussy!" He yells out this time, slamming his cock harder and harder into his ass that he was bouncing off of it, using it like a mini trampoline for his hips

Holt groaned loudly, he could feel himself growing near too, he felt so incredible horny but he still refused. "Fuck.. You..." He said in long, drawn out breaths. The hands on his thick, sensitive nipples caused him to nearly shout with pleasure that echoed through the barracks. His ass jiggled, almost like jello, fully opening up for the man's impossible cock, the occasional spasm causing the hole to tighten but the insides, the insides were a tube, milking and clamping around the meat shaft, quivering and moving almost like Holt wanted the man to cum inside him. In the end however, every man is a slave to his own desire, even Holt. He obviously enjoyed it but he was still resisting. He didn't want to enjoy it but he did. The large, beefy man laid there on the bed with his ass upturned, his back arched, his body red and sleek with sweat as he basically soaked Troy's bed with his musky sweat, and his face contorted in pleasure yet his words were still the same as always. The man wasn't genuinely broken yet.

Troy growled and frowned at the man's lack of participation. He could smell that thick musk and he almost let's go. Almost ending it and letting his thick load flood the man's insides. But instead, he slams his cock in one more time before pulling out, completely, leaving that once virginal, tight hairy hole gaping and twitching, almost looking for the man's cock. Troy waits there, now instead marveling at how big his cock has grown. "Wow. it's fukin' huge. can't believe you actually manged to take that." He says, reaching down to snap the rest of the pathetic condom off. It was too late now. loads of his pre-nut was swimming inside the muscle man's ass. "Well I guess if you aren't going to say it, then I won't shoot my nut in there. I'll just watch your ass and jack off out here." He says before he grew curious. "Oh yeah, dude! You're cock is gone!" He laughs, amazed as he bends down a bit to peer between his legs. "Fuckin' look at that ,now you're nothin' but a good ol' jock pussy now, aren't ya?"

Before the man even pulled out Holt whined "Why're stopping?" He tried to make it sound like it was for curiosity's sake but he couldn't hide the desire in his voice. He whined as he felt it finally pop free. The man's voice barely registered in his head as he begin jerking at his restraints, his ass felt empty and it was incredibly uncomfortable, the tingling went away and was replaced by a need to be filled. He growled as he jerked and bent the solid metal bars but they still showed no signs of giving, maybe if he was at it all night they'd break, but he couldn't last that long. As his breath grew heavier Troy started talking again. "I said stop fucking joking!!!" He growls, the anger in his voice returning, though it was brought on by desire rather than hatred this time around. "Shut the fuck up, faggot." He continued ramming his restraints against the bed, his ass jiggled as the vibrations shot through the metal, jiggling slightly in the man's view. The desperation and need was growing in his voice, one could hear how his breath grew louder and heavier, and it wasn't from exertion. The man hadn't gotten off yet and the blue balls were kicking in.

Troy only laughed at that man as he tried to regain some semblance of dominance. "Shut the fuck up, look at you." He says, placing the head of his cock to the man's rear, but not pressing in. Instead, he lightly teased his hairy entrance, tickling the hairs there with the head of his cock, backing away when the other tried to impale himself on it. "Your cock is gone, your hole is gaping; I'd say your the faggot around here." He says, teasing the man's hole with his fingers too, spreading his ass and vibrating them against the stretched out and puffy edges. "We can end this, all you have to do is just beg me to fuck and cum inside that hairy jock pussy of yours." He says, reaching around to the man's groin and finally, locating his tiny cock. He used to fingers and began to lightly stroke it, though only lightly. Not enough pressure to actually give him much stimulation. "C'mon ya faggot, beg me to fuck you."

The fingers on his cock didn't feel right, they felt huge in fact, it should have alerted Holt that something was off but the man was stubborn. "Shut the fuck up and fuck me already!" he growls, still trying to boss the younger male around like he was in charge. He pushed his ass back, impaling it on the fingers which felt like small tendrils, tickling him, but the fingers in his ass and on his cock were just enough to make him feel more desperate. The made him feel like he could have better. He didn't need fingers, he needed cock, he needed big fat cock in his ass and all he had to do was say please. It was enough need to make Holt whimper, it sounded incredibly submissive. He stopped goading the man, insulting him, in fact Holt stopped saying anything all together as he basically rode the man's fingers. This was a sign his willpower was fading.

Troy quickly removed his fingers as he felt the man begin to fuck him on them and instead focused on massaging his tiny marble like balls. "I'm not gonna fuck you until you beg. Plead for me to push my two foot cock into your hairy jock pussy." He says, using his now free hand to slap the man's fuzzy rear with his cock. "Admit your ass is nothing but a pussy, needing to be fucked, and I'll fuck it." He said simply, his cock throbbing and leaking a bit of pre-cum down onto the man's ass. "I mean, the rest of the crew will be back soon. We wouldn't want them to see you begging for your muscle pussy to be fucked then, would we?" He asks, curling his fingers into the man's pubis hair.

"Fuck, just put it in." His voice sounded more desperate. He didn't realize it but he was on a downward spiral now. "Just fucking put it in me." His voice sounded more like a begging whimper now. His ass waggling in the air as he tried to attract the man with it by displaying his large, round cheeks with a bright red hand mark on it's jiggly exterior. "Fuckin do it.... please?" The man's submission is practically visible as his shoulder slump and he actively begins putting more focus on his ass, pushing it as far up as he can, letting his muscled front push into the bed until the thin metal wires holding the mattress up are nearly touching the ground. "Fuck me, fuck me please." He begins to beg, but that's far from the end of it. He repeats the same words, each time becoming more desperate before finally he's basically shouting in hysteria. "Fuck my cunt please, fucking stick your big dick in me!" He cries out. The internal struggle was over, he'd lost to the burning sensation in his ass that seemed to increase as each bit of his resistance faded leaving his mind on one thing and one thing only, how much he needed a really fucking big cock in his needy fucking mancunt.

Troy grinned and gripped the man's ass, spreading his cheeks to show off his needy pussy. "That's a good fucking cunt!" he said as he placed the head of his cock to the man's hole and slammed it in. All the way. His hips slapped against the mans jiggly ass. Troy groans as the heat of the man's ass engulfs his cock and he begins to fuck the blazes out of the man, treating his hole like a well worn pussy. "Fuck yeah! Beg for it! Beg for me to ruin your hairy man cunt!" He roars out as he does it anyway, slamming his two foot cock into the man's hole, his cock reaching the man's stomach and slamming against his prostate and bladder all in every thrust. "You want my load big guy? You want my thick cum up your muscle pussy?" He asks, his breathes coming out in short bursts as he nears his orgasm. 'C'mon! Let me here you beg me to cum inside your cunt. Beg me to breed you hairy man pussy!" He roars out, keeping his pace as he waits for the man to speak.

"Fuck me, fuck me please, oh god fuck me!" he cried out, his deep voice rumbling through the room, his voice slowly fading out as it was interrupted with more "umphs" and "Uuuuuh!"s. Pretty soon his words were scattered to the point they were incomprehensible, Holt barely said a syllable at a time as his ass was plowed open; syllables separated by many grunts and cries of pleasure. He barely managed to spout the next phrase the man demanded of him. It took all his conscious power to say it and he immediately fell back into his lust filled heat afterward. "Please cum in my pussy." He whines, his pussy tightens with the words, tightening around it as he feels his own orgasm nearing, it's so close. He grows louder and louder as he feels it, his cock feels so hard and his balls draw up tight and on the other end his ass goes into overdrive milking the man's impossibly large cock. "Please breed my pussy." Was the last thing he said, his voice was barely more than a whisper. It wasn't out of embarrassment but that's all he could manage. He felt so tired and so horny.

Troy desperately slammed his hips into the man a few more times before his monstrous cock erupted. Eyes rolling back into his skull, he lets out a long moan as his orgasm hits and he begins to fill that muscle man's pussy. His hips stop moving balls deep inside of him while he unloads, his cock throbbing and pulsing with each blast of thick seed, coating and flooding Holt's insides. "Nnmmngh FuuUUUUuuuuUuck!" His words roll out of his mouth as he rides each wave of cum as it's emptied into his new cumdump. It lasts a few minutes and as Troy comes down from his high, collapsing onto the man's back to catch his breath.

The spasms going through his ass lead up to an ultimately unsatisfying orgasm. His cock spurts out a short shot of cum, that disappears into the sheets, never to be seen again, it was probably the most unsatisfying orgasm the man had ever had. The feelings inside his ass however made him bite the pillow as he basically fucked himself on the cock. Troy stopped moving, but Holt couldn't stop himself as he fucked himself silly until he felt something that surpassed any other orgasm he had ever felt before. He whimpers into the pillow as he gyrates his hips wildly. His ass clamps down hard, almost as if it was trying to trap the man's cock inside of him. The tight insides moved and twitched wildly in sucking motions as Holt's ass milked the cock, trying to keep up with the man's ridiculous orgasm but ultimately his untrained ass couldn't contain ALL of it. A burst of cum shot out of his puffy hole around the cock and began oozing as his insides filled up. Holt cried into the pillow as he felt the pleasure utterly overtake him. His body jerked one last time and a slight clanging could be heard as something metal fell from beneath the bed and hit the floor.

Troys body convulses and he tries to stop the man as he begins to fuck back onto his cock. Holy fuck! His pussy was eating his dick. Troy groaned loudly as his cock was milked of every last drop by that hairy ass. It succeeded too, as more globs of seed was pulled from his dick and deposited into his ass and stomach. It was so much that it began to leak and shoot out of his red, hairy hole around Troy's monster cock. The sight and feeling almost sent the young recruit into another orgasm; He almost didn't hear the metal clang as something underneath the bed hit the floor. Finally, he came down from his high, slipping his cock out with a wet plopping noise. "Keep it in there pussy man." He ordered as he took a moment to check under the bed. A lone key lied there and he grinned, picking it up. "Well... lookie here. I got the key to let you go." He says as he moves to stand by the man's head.

Troy didn't have to tell Holt, He as clamping his ass to the best of his ability, but after a fucking from that monster it was hard. The excessive amounts of cum stored in his ass slowly, the incredibly thick seed mixed with something else, something sweet smelling that leaked from his ass. He hoisted his ass up, trying to keep it in there with gravity. He twisted his head lazily, the look on his face was that of utter satisfaction, like he was so incredibly high he couldn't register anything but what was right in front of him. The look faded when he saw the key. It was under there the entire time and he still got fucked. He didn't look angry though, he looked like he was about to bust out crying, but even with the giant blow to his ego he didn't stoop there.

Troy watched the man's face go from an intense, pleasured look to one that looked like he was broken. This big, strong, hairy man had just been reduced to nothing but a fucktoy for someone two times smaller then him. Troy grinned and leaned forward so his softening cock was dangling in front of his mouth. "Hey, you aren't free yet. Suck my cock clean whole I unlock your hands and arms." He says, leaning over his massive frame to reach the man's cuffed hands, his cock pressing against Holt's lips.

Holt's automatic reaction was to open his mouth up and take the softened cock in. He didn't know why he did but he did. He moaned when the taste of his sweet pussy juices and cum mix hit his tongue and the sensation of need hit him again. He sucked, he sucked it like a baby sucking a bottle and he cleaned it and it kept pushing inside him, this thing was fucking massive. How did this guy live with a cock this big was beyond Holt. He whimpered as he looked up, a mouthful of the man's semi-soft cock with a pleading look in his eyes that was unfitting for a man as big and hairy as Holt was. He raised his arms as best he could almost as if asking nicely to release him.

Troy groaned as his semi-soft cock was taken into the man's mouth until he was pushing at the back of Holt's throat with his cock stretching his jaw wide. "Fuck... that's a good muscle pussy bitch. I gotta take a leak though." He looks down at the pathetic man and grins evilly. "Swallow every last drop and I'll let you go." He says before, without warning, he releases his bladder and empties it into the big man's mouth while he slowly unlocks the man's handcuffs.

Holt grunts as his mouth is flooded. The first shot goes right down his throat but he tries to close off his throat as it floods his mouth. He feels like he's drowning at first but eventually gives in and starts swallowing it with loud gulps as he takes in the bitter golden stream. When he's done he spits the cock out, his mouth was covered in sweat and piss and he huffs, feeling utterly debased and degraded. As he's undone he simply sits there quietly before turning around, lying on his back. He breaths slowly at first. His chest was completely matted, his thick furry carpet slick against his massive muscles. Piss stained his beard, He looked down, his foot-long cock was missing, a brief glimpse of panic was in his eyes as he reached down and dug through his pubes to find it, parting the thick mess until he found his inch and a half long micro-dick. He let out a whine as he looked at it sullenly. He didn't even make a move to attack the other man, despite still having the superior build and he could easily beat the scrawny recruit to a pulp he just didn't have it in him. He was utterly defeated as he sat there, trying to keep a hold of his small dick with his large fingers as the cum oozed out of his gaping hole onto Troy's bed.

Troy undid each shackle as the man swallowed his piss and moved to the end of the bed to watch the man once he was finished. The look of his broken and defeated face while he fished for his now tiny cock was priceless. The perfect revenge. Troy laughed. He laughed loudly and pulled up his pants, stuffing his cock as best as he could into his underwear and zipping up his pants, ignoring the obvious bugle. He looked on at Holt and thought about saying something. Instead he turned around, completely satisfied, and left the room. Leaving the man to cope and deal with his new role in life; a Muscle pussy for his large cock.


End file.
